Perfect Matches
by bch1993
Summary: This is just a little Avatar songfic! Zutara and Tokka
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! This is a little Avatar songfic! I thank everyone again for the well wishes you sent my mom! Belinda**

"I told you this was a good idea!" Sokka exclaimed as the five members of 'Team Avatar' stepped into the building. Inside were people singing and listening. KAREOKE NIGHT!! Toph, Aang and Katara grinned while Zuko shrugged. The war had been over for a week and all types of music could be played here. They sat and listened to several people before Sokka stood. A few minutes later:

"Our next singer is Sokka, Prince of the Southern Water Tribe. He's singing to a very special girl in the audience. He says that if the girl understands that he's singing to her, to sing the female parts." Sokka stood.

_You spend your money on diamonds and pearls  
I'd sell my boat just to travel the world  
I look broke baby - you got flash  
But even so we're a perfect match_

Katara sighed. Toph looked shocked. Sokka couldn't be singing about her, could he? She came from a rich family after all.

_You're into fashion, dinners and earth  
I know the south pole series by heart  
You conversate baby - I talk trash  
But even so we're a perfect match_

Now she knew he was singing to her. She had to sing the next part, he expected her to. She sang loud enough to be heard as she stood.

_**We're like night and day - White and black  
But what we have is a perfect match  
When I say this - you say that  
But love comes easy 'cause opposites attract**_

Sokka was shocked, he didn't know she could sing like that! He kept on singing as she moved towards him.

_You keep your clothes looking crispy & clean  
(so clean)  
I got holes all over my jeans  
You love dirt baby - I love facts  
But even so we're a perfect match_

Toph grinned and sang as her feet registered Katara, Aang and Zuko's shock. She also felt Sokka's heart pounding wildly.

_**We're like night and day - White and black  
But what we have is a perfect match  
When I say this - you say that  
But love comes easy 'cause opposites attract**_

_**I know - we'll beat the odds together  
We'll keep our love intact - and prove that opposites attract**_

_**Oh oh oh oh**_

Sokka grinned back at her, knowing she couldn't see it, but not caring.

_You spend your money on diamonds and pearls  
I'd sell my boat to travel the world  
You love dirt baby - I love facts  
But that would make us a perfect match_

The last and longest part came for Toph, and she sang gladly.

**_We're like night and day - White and black  
But what we have is a perfect match  
We're like night and day - White and black  
But what we have is a perfect match  
When I say this - you say that  
But what we have is a perfect match_**

_**We're like night and day - White and black  
But what we have is a perfect match  
When I say this - you say that  
But what we have is a perfect match**_

_**We're like night and day - White and black  
But what we have is a perfect match  
When I say this - you say that  
But love comes easy 'cause opposites attract  
(attract, attract, attract)**_

It seemed that Sokka had set an example, for not long after that, Katara followed.

"Next up, we have Katara, Princess of the Southern Water Tribe. She's singing to a lucky young fellow out there." Katara stood and went to the middle of the room.

_You make me feel  
Out of my element  
Like I'm walking on broken glass  
Like my world's spinning in slow motion  
And you're moving too fast..._

_Were you right?  
Was I wrong?  
Were you weak?  
Was I strong?  
Yeah, both of us broken  
Caught in the moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped  
YEAH_

_But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The Chemicals react_

_You make me feel  
Out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tide's pulling me in deeper  
Making it harder to breath_

_We cannot deny  
How we feel inside  
We cannot deny_

_Were you right?  
Was I wrong?  
Were you weak?  
Was I strong?  
Yeah, both of us broken  
Caught in the moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped  
YEAH_

_But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The Chemicals react_

_Kaliedescope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire  
Sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it  
Don't let us lose it_

_Were you right?  
Was I wrong?  
Were you weak?  
Was I strong?  
Yeah, both of us broken  
Caught in the moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped  
YEAH, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
We jumped  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love_

_But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
yeah, yeah, yeah  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
yeah, yeah, yeah  
The chemicals react_

'She sang it for him of course!' Two minds thought the same at once. 'I wish she was singing for me.' A while later, a surprise came.

"Next up, Toph Bei Fong of the Earth Kingdom. It seems tonight's a night for love, her song is." Her friends were shocked, Sokka pleased, as she went to the middle of the room.

_I don't want another heartbreak  
I don't need another turn to cry  
No, I don't want to learn the hard way  
Baby hello, oh no, goodbye  
But you got me like a rocket  
Shooting straight across the sky_

_It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's (ah) impossible  
This kiss, this kiss  
Unstoppable  
This kiss, this kiss_

_Cinderella said to Snow White  
"How does love get so off course  
Oh, All I wanted was a white knight  
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse  
Ride me off into the sunset  
Baby I'm forever yours"_

_It' s the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's (ah) unthinkable  
This kiss, this kiss  
Unsinkable  
This kiss, this kiss_

_You can kiss me in the moonlight  
On the rooftop under the sky, oh  
You can kiss me with the windows open  
While the rain comes pourin' inside, oh  
Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
Let's let everything slide  
You got me floatin'  
You got me flyin'_

_It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's (ah) subliminal  
This kiss, this kiss  
It's criminal  
This kiss, this kiss_

_It's the way you love me, baby  
It's the way you love me, darling, yeah  
It's the way you love me,  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's (ah) subliminal  
This kiss, this kiss  
It's criminal  
This kiss, this kiss  
It's the way you love me baby  
It's the way you love me darling  
It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this_

The women in the room stood and applauded while the men sat, dumbstruck. Sokka whooped and went to the middle of the room, kissing her deeply. It seemed that the whole gang was going to sing as first Zuko, then Aang sang. Zuko's was a song of love, but for who, only a few knew.

"Well, everyone, look what we have here! Fire Lord Zuko of the Fire Nation!"

_It's undeniable that we should be together  
It's unbelievable, how I used to say that I'd fall never  
The basis is need to know  
If you don't know just how I feel  
Then let me show you now that I'm for real  
If all the things in time, time will reveal  
Yeah_

_One, you're like a dream come true  
Two, just wanna be with you  
Three, girl it's plain to see  
That you're the only one for me and  
Four, repeat steps one through three  
Five, make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I'll start back at one_

_Yeah  
It's so incredible, the way things work themselves out  
And all emotional, once you know what it's all about, hey  
And undesirable, for us to be apart  
I never would've made it very far  
'Cause you know you got the keys to my heart  
'Cause... _

_One, you're like a dream come true  
Two, just wanna be with you  
Three, girl it's plain to see  
That you're the only one for me and  
Four, repeat steps one through three  
Five, make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I'll start back at one_

_Say farewell to the dark of night  
I see the coming of the sun  
I feel like a little child, whose life has just begun  
You came and breathed new life into this lonely heart of mine  
You threw out the life line  
Just in the nick of time_

_One, you're like a dream come true  
Two, just wanna be with you  
Three, girl it's plain to see  
That you're the only one for me and  
Four, repeat steps one through three  
Five, make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I'll start back at one_

Everyone was shocked to say the very least. Aang, however, didn't sing a love song, but a song of friends at the crossroads.

"Avatar Aang has a special song he'd like to sing, but he'd like to speak first. So, everyone, here's Avatar Aang of the Air Nomads!"

"The song I'm about to sing is dedicated to the four people who've been my family from the time I was found until now, when we must go our seperate ways we'll always be family. Here's to you, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Zuko!"

_So we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same_

_But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now  
'Cause you don't have another day_

_'Cause we're moving on and can't slow it down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep on thinking of the night in June  
I didn't know much of love but it came too soon  
And there was me and you when we got real blue  
We'd stay at home talking on the telephone  
We'd got so excited and get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels..._

_As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever,  
We will still be friends forever_

_So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money  
When we look back now will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything what we learned in school  
Still be trying to break every single rule?_

_Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Will Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep - keep thinking that its not goodbye  
Keep on thinking its our time to fly  
And this is how it feels..._

_As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever,  
We will still be friends forever_

_La la la la la la la...  
We will still be friends forever_

_We think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men_

_Will the past be a shadow that will follow us around  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town?  
I keep - kepp thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's our time to fly_

_As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever,  
We will still be friends forever_

_As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever,  
We will still be friends forever_

_As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever,  
We will still be friends forever_

The whole place burst into applause as the gang got up and hugged Aang. The place burst into louder applause when Zuko kissed Katara, and she kissed back. Sokka and Toph followed their lead as Aang smiled proudly in the middle. He may not like it, but at least Katara was happy. All in all, it'd been a fun trip!


	2. Songs for Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! I hope you liked the last chapter! Here's all of the songs for the chapter!**

**Sokka sang: A Perfect Match: by _A-Teens  
_Katara sang: Chemicals React: by _Aly and Aj  
_Toph sang: This Kiss: by _Faith Hill  
_Zuko sang: Back at One: by _Brian McKnight  
_Aang sang: Graduation Friends Forever: by _Vitamin C_**

**I hope that helps anyone who wanted to listen to the songs with music. You can find all of the songs on Youtube. Thanks! Belinda**


End file.
